Dynamic Threshold Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (DTMOS) devices are generally operated by connecting the bodies of the devices to the respective gates. Making this connection causes the threshold voltage, that is, the voltage at which the device begins to conduct, to be reduced as compared to Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) devices, which typically have threshold voltages to be about 0.6 volts or higher.
The reduction in the threshold voltage (which is actually a dynamically changing threshold voltage) allows an ultra-low power supply voltage to be used. The reduction in the power supply voltage results in a substantial reduction in the power consumption of the devices. This generally reduces battery weight, decreases the heat dissipation requirements, and may provide other advantageous features for the designer of portable electronic devices.